


Dirk mpreg

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birth, Caliborn - Freeform, Dave Stider - Freeform, Lil Cal - Freeform, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, jake english - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is mpreg!</p><p>Lying alone in the dark... who could be the father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk's stomach softly gurgled in the dark.

Not out of hunger, but out of babby.

Dirk was pregnant.

He reached down to caress his bulging form. In the dark he laid, grasping his fertilized body. At that moment the door opened. Someone strode inside.

"I… I think I'm ready" he uttered weakly (and kawaiily).

The dark figure didn't respond. The silhouette reached down to drag him through the lit door as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

***

It was so bright…

He stirred from his deep sleep. A piercing radiance washed out his vision. Weakly he shook his head. Slowly the waves of fatigue lifted away….

Dirk's bishie face blinked as he woke. He stared into the naked bulb, and his eyes began to hurt a little.

He came to as down descended his yaoi fruit. He squirmed in his bed while the bab exited his…. cavities.

Dirk pushed himself upwards and peered down to see what lay before his crotch.

It was…

It was….

the baby…

looked just like….

CONTINUED IN PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion!

It was Dirk.

His little shades glinted in the light of the light bulb. (how did they make it through the… cavities?) Mpreg Dirk looked up as the figure at the door put on shades of his own.

It was Dirk from the future.

the dude who made the sweet yaois with him, who cared for him all through his pregnancy, was actually himself. It made sense, who else could use such a meaty rod?

"Take care of the baby." Dirk from the future said and walked out.

Dirk looked down at his little child. But… who was this Dirk? Could he be the original Dirk in his babby form? It could not be known, and as this was not a part of regular Homestuck, it would never be solved. It was a tragedy. Mpreg Dirk uguued.

THE END


End file.
